


The Motion and the Act

by betsib



Series: Not with a bang [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsib/pseuds/betsib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Jason finally tell the others about their relationship.</p>
<p>Sequel to The Emotion and the Response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Motion and the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Short sequel/epilogue written as a thanks to all the wonderful people who read the Emotion and the Response. I love you all!

Jason was trying to give Nico time, but all the hiding was really starting to bother him. Nico had promised he’d tell Hazel about their relationship, but so far he hadn’t said anything. Jason didn’t want to push it, but not being able to put his arms around Nico’s shoulders or kiss him in public or when they were hanging out with their friends was torture. Now that he was staying in Camp Jupiter for a couple of weeks they barely had any private time to speak of either. 

There was going to b a party at Camp Half-Blood in a couple of days, officially to celebrate cooperation between the two camps, but mostly just an excuse to have fun. Jason was both dreading and looking forward it. On the one hand, seeing all his friends and enjoying the solitude of the Jupiter cabin with Nico. On the other hand, spending time pretending Jason and Nico hadn't been dating for almost a month. People knew they had a fight and made up, but nobody knew the details, though Piper and Calypso had probably guessed.

As Jason walked back towards the barracks from guard duty, he found Nico waiting for him in the shadows. The son of Hades was spending more time above ground than under it these days, and Jason definitely approved of that.

“Hey,” Jason said, smiling fondly at Nico, who blushed slightly. He was still a bit nervous anytime they were alone, like he couldn’t quite believe Jason wouldn’t just suddenly end it without warning.

“Hey,” Nico said, keeping about a foot of space between them as he fell into step with Jason. Frowning, Jason closed the distance and put an arm around his shoulder. Nico tensed, looking around.

“It’s dark, it’s late and there’s nobody around,” Jason assured him. “Besides, it’s just a friendly gesture. Let me have that, at least.”

Nico hesitated, then nodded slowly. “You’re right. Sorry,” he murmured, relaxing and leaning into the touch. Jason fought down the impulse to kiss him right there. It would just scare him off. Again.

“We’ll be going back to Camp Half-Blood in a couple of days,” Jason said. “Things are more private there.”

“Right, the party,” Nico said, not sounding terribly enthusiastic. Jason pulled him a bit closer.

“You are going to be there, right?” he asked. “Even Frank and Piper are coming. You have to be there.”

“I know. I already promised I'd come, didn’t I?” Nico muttered. Jason frowned.

“Okay, tell me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Nico said, and Jason stopped walking, stepping in front of Nico to look him in the eye.

“I know that look. Something’s wrong,” he said. “Is it the party? It’s not about Percy, is it?”

Nico hit him hard in the shoulder. Jason supposed he was lucky it wasn’t the face. “How many times do I have to tell you I’ve moved on,” he said angrily. “It’s about me, being a coward.”

“You’re one of the bravest men I know. Definitely not a coward,” Jason said softly.

“Then why am I too scared to tell my own sister about us?” Nico laughed humorlessly. “I know it frustrates you, but I just can’t get the words out.”

“Would it be easier if I came with you?” Jason asked, pulling him close again. Nico shook his head against Jason’s arm.

“I can’t rely on you with everything,” he said, then jumped away from Jason as someone slammed a door far away. Jason sighed.

“Look, if you need more time...” he said.

“It’s not time that’s the problem,” Nico said, looking embarrassed of his earlier reaction. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, are you ashamed of this?” Jason asked, voicing something that had been worrying him for a while. Nico was silent for a while.

“Yes,” he finally answered, and Jason’s heart dropped.

“Right,” he said shakingly. Nico gave him a funny look.

“Not about you,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Not about us. About the fact that I’m too afraid to own up to it.”

Jason breathed out, relived as Nico put a hand on his arm. A small gesture, but from Nico, it meant a lot.

“You moron,” he murmured. “I still have a hard time believing this is real sometimes.”

“It’s real,” Jason said, looking down into Nico’s dark eyes. “Can I please kiss you now?”

“Not here,” Nico said, ruining the moment by taking a step back. Jason made a face at him.

“Then take us somewhere private.” 

“The people at the barracks will start to miss you.”

“Let them,” Jason said, but Nico still shook his head and started to walk again. Jason sighed and fell back into step with him.

“I’m eating lunch with Hazel tomorrow,” Nico said quietly. “I’ll try to talk to her again, but don’t get your hopes up.”

“Nico, as much as I want people to know, you should tell her for your own sake. Not for mine.”

“I know. I plan to,” Nico murmured. “Just… please don’t be mad if I fail again.”

“I promise,” Jason smiled, squeezing Nico’s shoulder lightly as a reassurance. Nico disappeared into the shadows as Jason reached the barracks. He really wanted Nico would go through with it this time, but like Nico said, he didn’t get his hopes up. If only the boy would realise people wouldn’t care nearly as much as he thought they would. Jason was sure it wouldn’t be a big deal, even if they went public. It wasn’t the forties anymore.

***

Nico was so nervous he could barely taste the food he put in his mouth. He was going to go through with it this time. He had to. He owed it to Jason. He owed it to Hazel. Hades, he owed it to _himself_.

His sister was watching him with a worried expression from across the table.

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“I’m fine,” he said, apparently not managing to convince her.

“You’re not planning on disappearing again, are you?”

He laughed nervously. “Of course not,” he said, then hesitated. “Are you finished? There’s something I would like to talk to you about.”

“Sure,” she said, frowning as she moved to get up from the table. They walked out of the diner and onto the streets of New Rome, looking for a secluded spot. In the end they sat down on a park bench. It wasn’t exactly private, but it was very unlikely anyone would eavesdrop on them.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Hazel said after a moment of silence. Nico was looking down at his hands, wondering how to say this. Where would he even start?

“It’s...” he begun, stopping himself the moment before he said “nothing”. He’d come this far, and there was no way Hazel would believe that now, anyway. It was either tell the truth or lie to her face. 

“Nico, what’s wrong?” Hazel asked, her eyes full of worry. Nico attempted to smile at her.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Nico said. “It’s just… you know how Jason and I have been pretty close lately?”

She nodded. “Inseparable, almost. Did you two have a fight again?”

“No,” Nico said, trying his best not to take the easy way out and just shadow travel away. He almost felt like he’d rather return to Tartarus than have this conversation. Nico took a deep breath. “We’ve been together for about a month.”

Hazel blinked. “Together?” she repeated, obviously confused.

“Dating. We got together after that last fight. I’m in love with him. I just wanted you to know.” Nico wondered if he was babbling. Hazel was staring at him, eerily quiet. Nico waited for a reaction, any reaction at all, but she just kept _staring_. Finally, he sighed, getting up from the bench.

“I just wanted you to know,” he repeated, quietly, then shadow traveled away. He found himself in a forest, alone with only the trees as witnesses as he sunk down on the ground and sobbed. He wished Jason was there.

***

Jason was starting to get worried when he didn’t see Nico at all that evening, but he figured he was busy, or maybe Nico had failed to talk to Hazel again and was avoiding him. It wasn’t until he ran into Frank the following day he was starting to suspect something had happened.

“You wouldn’t know what’s wrong with Hazel, would you?” Frank asked him, and a cold feeling spread in Jason’s stomach. “She keeps crying, saying she don’t know what to do, but she doesn’t want to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Have you seen Nico anywhere?” Jason asked, but Frank shook his head.

“Not since yesterday morning,” he said. “Do you think it’s his fault?”

“It’s not his _fault_ ,” Jason said angrily. “Sorry. I need to send an IM.”

Jason literary flew out of the camp, looking for a private spot. As soon as he landed he poured the contents of a water bottle to make a rainbow, throwing in a drachma and saying Nico’s name. For a split second he feared the boy might have returned to the underworld, then the picture appeared, showing Nico resting against a tree in some forest gods knew where.

“Nico!” he shouted when the boy didn’t notice him. His eyes were red as he looked up.

“Jason,” he said, his voice cracking slightly. “Hi.”

“Nico, I… Please tell me where you are. I’ll get Tempest and fly over there,” Jason said. “Or come here, if you can. Please.”

Nico looked at him hollowly for a second. Jason felt sure he would refuse, but then he disappeared and the picture faded away.

“Nico!” Jason shouted again.

“Right here,” a voice said behind him. Jason turned around to see Nico standing there, looking defeated. Jason walked over and threw his arms around the boy without a word. Nico didn’t even protest. He just leaned against Jason, burying his face in Jason’s shoulder. 

“What did she say?” Jason asked after a while. He felt Nico take a deep breath.

“Nothing,” he said. “She just kept staring at me like she didn’t know me. I couldn’t stay.”

Jason could completely understand that. He leaned down to kiss Nico’s forehead. 

“But you told her,” he whispered. “Whatever happens, all you did was being honest. I’m proud of you.”

“I don’t regret it,” Nico said quietly. “At least it’s done.”

“Frank said she’s been crying, but wouldn’t tell him why,” Jason said hesitatingly. “Do you want me to go talk to her?”

Nico was quiet for a while. “Maybe,” he said. “But later, okay.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jason said, gently lifting Nico’s chin and leaning down to kiss him. Nico tensed a bit, but kissed back nonetheless. 

 

An hour or so later Jason went looking for Hazel. Nico had said he had some things to take care of in the underworld, but that he’d be back tomorrow. He already looked a lot better, or Jason wouldn’t have let him go.

He found Hazel on a park bench in New Rome, crying. Frank was sitting beside her, trying to console her but apparently unable to do so. Jason could see he was trying to hide how frustrated he really was.

“Hazel, can I talk to you?” Jason said as he approached. Frank frowned at him.

“I don’t think...”

“Yes,” Hazel interrupted him. “Please, Frank. I need to talk to Jason alone.”

Frank obviously didn’t like it , but he obediently walked away. Jason took his seat beside Hazel.

“How do I make this right?” Hazel asked before Jason had a chance to say anything.

“What do you mean?” he asked carefully.

“Me and my brother,” she said. “I really want to make it right. Does he hate me?”

“Why would he hate you?” Jason said, unable not to smile. This was already going way better than expected. Hazel looked down at her hands, tears in her eyes again.

“I froze. He told me about...about you two and I just froze,” she said. “I was so shocked. I didn’t know how to react. He must have thought I rejected him.”

“He did, but he doesn’t hate you,” Jason said. “He thinks you hate _him_.”

“I could never...he’s my brother!” Hazel said. “I just don’t know how to act around him now.”

“Nothing has changed, you know,” Jason said gently. “He’s still the same person. Hopefully a little happier.”

She looked up at him, frowning. “Do you love him?” she demanded. Jason was a bit taken aback, but he nodded.

“I do,” he confirmed. Her eyes remained suspicious for a moment, then she smiled.

“If you two love each other, that’s a good thing, right?” she said. “I don’t really understand how it’s even possible with two guys, but I don’t have to. Nico has seemed happier lately, and that’s because of you. What can I do but support you?”

“You should tell Nico that,” Jason said. “He said he’ll be back tomorrow.”

“I will,” Hazel said, engulfing Jason in a big hug. “Thank you for coming to talk to me. Now I know I can fix this.” She hesitated after getting up from the bench. “Can I tell Frank about this?” she asked. “He was really worried before.”

“You should ask Nico. He’s setting the pace,” Jason said. “If it were up to me I’d show him off to everybody.”

Hazel laughed. “He would hate that,” she said. “I don’t suppose I need to threaten you with curses if you hurt him.”

 

When Nico walked up to Jason the following day he was positively beaming. Jason didn’t think he’d ever seen him look so happy. A couple of the surrounding demi-gods stared at the son of Hades like they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Jason thought he looked absolutely beautiful.

“I take it Hazel talked to you already,” Jason smiled, and Nico grinned happily at him.

“She caught me the moment I arrived,” he said, then his expression turned serious. “I gave her permission to tell Frank.”

“Good,” Jason said, smiling even wider. “Does that mean we can let the rest of them know?”

Nico hesitated. “It’s not like anyone else ever makes big announcements either,” he finally said. “If they find out, they find out.”

“But we’re not hiding anymore?” Jason asked, wanting to make sure. Nico smiled at him, shaking his head.

“No, we’re not,” he confirmed, and Jason promptly pulled him into a hug. He felt the boy tense up as some bystanders gasped in surprise, but Nico didn’t push him away.

“We’re not _hiding_ ,” Nico repeated into Jason’s ear. “But public touching isn’t really...appropriate?”

Jason reluctantly let go, taking a step back. “No one would care, you know. It isn’t the forties anymore.”

“Really now,” Nico said dryly, glancing over at the small audience they had attracted. “Indulge me, okay?”

“Fine,” Jason said, not happy about it, but he could see where Nico was coming from. It wasn’t like Jason had ever been a fan of public displays of affection either, but after hiding for a month he admittedly wanted everyone to know. 

The following evening Jason and Nico shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood for the party. Hazel and Frank were taking Arion, so they had started a bit earlier and were probably already there. Percy came walking towards them when they arrived.

“Nico! Jason!” he smiled. “You’re late. Everyone else is already here.”

He led them towards the beach, where a bunch of people were dancing while others just hung around the tables, talking.

“Nico!” Calypso yelled, running towards them and throwing her arms around the son of Hades. 

“Long time no see,” Nico said, smiling as he kissed her cheek. Leo didn’t look too happy about it, but for once he didn’t comment.

Sometime later Jason was standing by the refreshments table while Nico and Hazel were out on the dance floor. Jason didn’t know how Hazel had convinced Nico to join her, but they were the only couple out there who were actually, properly, dancing. Nico was twirling Hazel around with a nostalgic smile on his face. Jason wondered if he’d be able to bribe Nico into teaching him.

“Anyone else I would accuse of checking out my girlfriend,” Frank said, joining him. “But it’s not Hazel you’re looking at, is it?”

“She told you?” Jason said, tearing his gaze away from the dancing siblings to look at Frank.

“To be honest, I wasn’t that surprised,” Frank nodded. “It explains a lot, especially about Nico.”

Jason was about to answer, when Percy suddenly appeared from nowhere.

“What explains a lot about Nico?” he asked, looking over at the dance floor. “Did you guys know he could dance? He doesn’t seem the type.”

“Maybe it was required knowledge in the forties,” Frank shrugged.

“Look at the Apollo girls!” Percy laughed. “I bet Nico could have his pick of them right now if he wanted to.” 

Jason glanced over to where a bunch of girls stood, watching the children of Hades dance with appreciation in their eyes. Percy was probably right. If Nico walked up to any of them asking for a dance right now there wasn’t a chance they’d say no.

“He won’t want to,” Jason said, wondering how Nico would react if he asked for the next dance himself.

“You’re probably right,” Percy said, raising his eyebrows as Piper suddenly walked up to Nico on the dance floor, and Hazel gracefully gave him over to her. Nico didn’t seem nearly as comfortable anymore, but he apparently didn’t refuse either, as he stated to lead her around the dance floor. Piper was smiling brightly, apparently having fun.

“Are you okay with this?” Percy asked Jason, and it took a moment for him to realize what he meant. “I mean I know you two broke up and everything, but...”

“It’s fine,” Jason said, though seeing his ex-girlfriend dancing with his boyfriend was a really strange feeling. He supposed he should be glad they were getting along. Frank was trying to hide a smile as he walked up to join Hazel on the dance floor. He obviously had two left feet, but Hazel seemed happy anyway.

“I better go find Annabeth, before she decides to go dance with Nico as well,” Percy said, taking a sip of his drink and leaving Jason with an uncomfortable mental image of Nico and Annabeth dancing. In Jason’s mind it looked more like a wrestling match. 

“So, I heard you and Piper broke up,” a pretty girl Jason vaguely recognized from the Aphrodite cabin said. Jason couldn’t remember her name. 

“Yeah, a couple of months ago,” Jason said absently, looking back at Nico and Piper on the dance floor. Piper said something in Nico’s ear, and a few moves later he actually _dipped_ her. Jason had conflicted feelings about that.

“So, wanna dance?” the Aphrodite girl said, waving her eyelashes at Jason.

“Sorry, not much of a dancer,” he said, shaking his head. “Also, I’m with someone.”

“Really, then why didn’t you bring her to the party?” the girl asked, moving a bit closer to him. Jason took a step back.

“I did,” he said, nodding towards the dance floor. The girl frowned.

“You said you two broke up,” she said, confused. Jason was starting to get tired of this charade. He had never been good at hiding things, and he was a terrible liar.

“It’s not her, it’s him,” he said, and her eyes widened.

“You’re lying!” she accused him. “That freak?”

Jason wanted to punch her. It was a testament to his hard earned self control that he didn’t. Instead he walked away from her without a word. Seconds later Nico and Piper returned from the dance floor. Nico looked flustered, his cheeks slightly pink and his hair ruffled, but he was smiling brightly at Jason as they walked towards him. Jason thought he was absolutely beautiful. Anyone who said anything else was either blind or stupid.

Jason took a step forward and kissed him.

If he had been thinking, he would have expected Nico to punch him, or at the very least push him away. Nico didn’t do either. He kissed back like they were in the privacy of the Jupiter cabin.

They weren’t, which became apparent when they finally parted. The beach was dead silent. Even the band had stopped playing. Jason looked around, daring anyone to say anything, while also waiting for the reaction from his friends. Hazel was fanning herself, looking scandalized, but happily so. Frank was smiling at them, but the rest just seemed shocked.

“I knew it!” Piper exclaimed loudly. She laughed as she hugged them both. “You two look so good together!”

Once the silence was broken, people started mumbling amongst themselves. Jason ignored them as Leo and Calypso approached. Calypso smiled happily as she kissed Nico’s cheek and whispered something in his ear that made Nico turn an even darker shade of red. Leo looked vaguely traumatized, but he grinned at Jason.

“I feel like I should have realized, but I didn’t,” he said. “You’re going to make the weirdest babies.”

“That’s not how it works, Leo,” Jason said, but Leo just laughed at him.

“With the goddess of childbirth looking over your shoulder, you might be surprised,” he said. “Stranger things had happened.”

Jason glanced uncomfortably at Nico, who looked slightly ill at the thought. Percy and Annabeth finally walked over, their gazes moving between Nico, Jason and each other, looking bewildered. 

_Great_ , Jason though. _Now they getting it. Took them long enough_.

“This was a surprise,” Annabeth smiled, finding words faster than Percy did. “I’m happy for you.”

“So, um, how long have you’ve been together?” Percy asked, still looking at Nico like he’d never seen him before. In a way, Jason supposed he hadn’t. Jason put an arm around Nico’s shoulders again, admittedly a bit possessive.

“Little over a month now,” he answered. The band started up again behind them, and the party went on. Some people were still giving them funny looks, but like Jason had suspected, most didn’t care once the initial shock disappeared. The Seven and Nico hung back a bit away from the party, talking amongst themselves. Only Percy was uncharacteristically silent.

“Jason, can I talk to you?” he asked a while later. Jason nodded, squeezing Nico’s hand before getting up and following Percy away from the beach. Percy looked extremely uncomfortable and Jason had a feeling he knew what this was about.

“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way,” Percy started. “I’m happy for you two, truly. I really am. I just have to ask...”

He took a deep breath. “Before you two got together, did Nico...did Nico have a crush on me?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Jason said, neither confirming nor denying. He didn’t need to.

“I always thought it was Annabeth he had a crush on,” Percy said. “Only it didn’t quite make sense. This explains everything.”

He was quiet for a moment. “I've been an asshole, haven't I?”

“Well, he didn’t exactly want you to know,” Jason said, but Percy shook his head.

“I still should have treated him better,” he said. “Do you think he’ll forgive me?”

“I think he’ll beat the crap out of you if you ask him to, but maybe you still should,” Jason said. “Besides, he’s over you.”

Percy nodded. “I don’t have the right to ask, but you’ll make him happy, won’t you?” he said. “If anyone deserves happiness, it’s him.”

“That we can agree on.”

 

Nico gave him a questioning look as they returned to camp, but Jason just smiled at him.

“Tell you later,” he said as he sat down beside him. “Wanna dance?”

“I doubt you’d let me lead,” Nico scoffed. “So no.”

After the party they walked up to the Jupiter cabin. Piper winked at them when she saw where they were both headed, but Jason ignored her. After he’d closed the door behind him, he turned to Nico. He looked really tired.

“Are you mad at me?” Jason asked carefully. “I know you didn’t want to make a big announcement, but I couldn’t pretend anymore.”

“It’s okay,” Nico sighed as he took of his jacket. “It’s a relief, having it out in the open. You could have waited until it was just us and our friends, though.”

“Sorry,” Jason said, sitting down on his bed. Nico joined him a moment later.

“Everyone took it better than I thought,” he murmured. “Although...what did you and Percy talk about?”

“You, mostly,” Jason said. “I guess he finally realized it wasn’t Annabeth you had a crush on.”

“Oh,” Nico said, making a face. “Wonderful.”

“He feels bad about the way he’s treated you,” Jason said gently. “I think he’d like to make it up to you, if you’d let him.”

“Whatever,” Nico said, leaning against Jason. “I’m exhausted.”

They both lay down on Jason’s bed, cuddled up against each other. Jason honestly didn’t remember the bed being quite so narrow. He pulled Nico a bit tighter towards him and kissed his forehead.

“Hey,” Nico mumbled sleepily against Jason’s chest. “Do you think Leo was right about the babies?”

“I doubt it,” Jason laughed. “Besides, it’s a bit too early to think about that, isn’t it? I mean, we haven’t even...”

He trailed off, not wanting to make Nico uncomfortable. They hadn’t really discussed it in so many words, but so far their relationship hadn’t involved anything below the belt, and barely any skin contact. Nico was still uncomfortable with it, and Jason let him set the pace. They hadn’t had many opportunities to be alone together, anyway.

Which is why Jason was so shocked when he heard Nico say “Do you want to?”

Jason sat up on one elbow, staring down at Nico and trying to decide whether or not the boy was joking. Nico was looking up at him, smiling shyly and a bit sleepily.

Jason swallowed. “Of course I want to,” he said truthfully. “But I didn’t think you would.”

“Why not?” Nico frowned. “I’m a teenage boy as well, you know.”

“I know,” Jason said. “But you still tense up when I touch you. I figured...”

“You think I’m afraid of you?” Nico asked, sitting up and looking angry.

“I hope not,” Jason said, remaining on his elbows. “But you don’t have to prove anything to me either. I’m as new to this as you are. I don’t want to rush things.”

“We’ve been dating for a month," Nico said. “Anyone would expect we’d at least have…”

“Don’t!” Jason interrupted him, sitting up straight. “Please. I don’t care what anyone else expects of us. I have enough of that in every other part of my life. This is between you and me.”

Nico opened his mouth to say something, then apparently changed his mind. He turned his gaze down, looking at his hands.

“Hey, look at me,” Jason said, leaning forward to touch his face. “I love you, okay?”

Nico snorted, but Jason thought he could see tears in his eyes. “You always know what to say. It’s annoying,” he muttered. 

Jason leaned in to kiss him. He had planned on being gentle, but Nico pushed against him hard, causing Jason to fall back on the bed, with Nico on top of him, still kissing him senseless. Jason wasn’t exactly complaining. He could feel Nico’s hands beneath his shirt, exploring his skin. Jason saw that as an invitation to do the same. After some fumbling, he found the edge of Nico’s shirt. His skin felt hot under Jason’s fingertips. When Jason brushed his thumb over Nico’s left nipple, he gasped and pulled away quickly.

“You okay?” Jason asked, looking over at Nico, who was blushing violently.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, settling down beside Jason again. “I was just surprised.”

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Jason said carefully. “Do you really want this?”

“You asked me that a minute ago,” Nico scoffed, but Jason shook his head.

“No, I mean...well, _me_ ,” he said. “Do you actually want me?”

“Would I be here if I didn’t?” Nico said angrily.

“That’s not exactly an answer,” Jason said. “Even when we got together, you didn’t actually say you liked me.”

“Do I really have to spell things out for you?” Nico bristled. “I’m here, we’re together, we’ve just announced to the entire camp we’re together, and now you’re suddenly worried I don’t even like you? Are you honestly this stupid?”

“Yes!” Jason said harshly. “I’m honestly this stupid, so tell me.”

Nico looked startled. For a moment they just stared at each other, then Nico sighed deeply.  
“I don’t talk about my feelings as freely as you do, you know that,” he said. Jason nodded.

“I know, but...”

“I love you,” Nico blurted out, turning redder than should have been possible of one so pale. “There, I said it. I’m not going to say it again.”

Jason blinked. A smile was slowly spreading on his lips. “You mean that?”

“Obviously,” Nico said. “Now are you going to kiss me or do I have to push you down again?”

“You can push me down if you want to.” Jason grinned widely as he leaned forward to kiss the boy again. “I love you,” he said as they parted for air, and Nico promptly threw a pillow in his face. Jason laughed as he took cover under the blanket. Nico joined him a moment later.

“Are you really okay with taking things slow?” he asked. Jason nodded, planting a chaste kiss on Nico’s eyelid.

“Any pace you’re comfortable with,” he said.

Nico frowned. “It’s not like I don’t want to, I just...well...” he laughed humorlessly. “I guess I am scared of you, in some ways.”

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know, it’s not that. Hurt I can handle,” Nico said, closing his eyes. “I think I’ll go to sleep now.”

Jason chuckled, pulling him a bit closer. Nico relaxed against him, and his breathing evened out quickly. He really must have been exhausted. Jason smiled down at the boy in his arms. The boy who said he loved him.

He didn’t even care that they hadn’t made any progress physically. Jason hadn’t even realized how insecure he had felt about Nico’s feelings until now, when his fears had disappeared. And their relationship was out in the open now.

Jason closed his eyes. They had time to figure out the rest later.


End file.
